Manos y Miradas
by TheLittleFlowerEater
Summary: Sobre manos, miradas y lo que detectives de caracter ponzoñoso e infantil pueden sacarle a D. Un momento cualquiera en la tienda, mientras Chris debería estár dormido. Revisado.


_Los personajes no son mios. El texto, sin embargo, si. _

**Manos y Miradas**

-¡Te he dicho que no, D! ¡Aleja eso de mí!

-¡Basta ya, Detective! ¡Deje de actuar como un crío!

-¡He dicho que alejes eso de mí! ¡Ahora!

Ese griterío que estaba quebrando los tímpanos a Chris, a las mascotas de la tienda y posiblemente estaba asustando a uno que otro transeúnte que estuviera fuera, eran Leon y D peleando por... _Ehh. _Chris suspiró divagánte. Realmente ya no recordaba la cantidad de veces que habían peleado en esta semana. _Ay hermano…_

Leon era testarudo hasta el hartazgo; o posiblemente más allá de los limites que el hartazgo supone. Nadie había cuestionado su decisión de no ir a la enfermería de la policía luego de detener a ese par de tíos que asaltaron un banco en North Beach, dado que eran sólo _un par de nenes con pistolas _- según el propio Leon -y que Leon casualmente estaba en el vecindario - Uno de sus compañeros rodó los ojos, _siempre estás en el vecindario, chaval_ -(1). O mejor dicho, nadie cuestionó su decisión, hasta que, de la manera menos lógica existente en todo el ancho y basto mundo, se tropezó y desmayó mientras iba por las escaleras, platicando con Jill sobre qué deberían ir a comprar que fuera facil de cargar, ya que era su turno de ir por la comida del departamento (2). En el proceso de caída se ganó una buena cantidad de moretones y fue una suerte que el sargento estuviera cerca y lo detuviera antes de llegar al final de la escalera (3), aunque a duras penas.

_¿¡Eres idiota o te haces!_

Leon estaba, por decir poco, aturdido; y los gritos de Jill y el Conde no ayudaban en nada. Jill se preocupó horrores. Huelga decir el estado en que Chris y el Conde se encontraban. Jill no se había separado de su camilla y Chris y el Conde llegaron un poco antes de que se despertara, un par de horas más tarde. Leon esperaba un buen quejido de parte de la oficina por comida que nunca llegó. La enfermera dijo que era por agotamiento y mala alimentación por un tiempo prolongado, Leon casi podía jurar que a Jill le salía humo de las orejas y se reservó para sí el placer de decirle todo lo problemático que era tratar con un hombre cuya edad mental es la de un crío que no sabe que debe comer y dormir una cantidad de horas mínimas para no desmayarse en medio de la escalera, entre otro tipo de cosas. Basta decir que de lo único de lo que se abstuvo, fue de mentar a su madre y demás ancestros, porque Chris estaba presente; Leon, en cualquier caso, se abstuvo de prestarle la mínima atención. La mirada de reproche que le estaba lanzando D, desde el otro lado de la habitación, no era mucho mejor, así que también decidió ignorarla.

Aseguró a todo el mundo que estaba bien, se negó a tomar ningún reposo y no dejó que la enfermera viera los moretones de la caída. Sin embargo, D era mucho más insistente que la enfermera del departamento de policía y se las apañó para abrir la parte superior de la camisa de Leon con lo que, a ojos de Leon, no eran uñas sino garras. D iba a soltar una respuesta, sin lugar a dudas inteligente y algo despectiva, pero al ver la buena cantidad de contusiones que tenía en el pecho, se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, antes de pedirle al mapache - _Pon-chan_, le llamaba Chris -que fuera a por una botella de anticéptico.

- Chris -su hermano volteó bruscamente la mirada de su hermano al Conde-, se hace tarde, ve a dormir – le pidió el pelinegro, sin voltear a verlo, debido a que estaba muy ocupado mirando a Leon con una mezcla de reproche y algo más que Leon no lograba descifrar.

"¡S-Si!"

Respondió el niño luego de un momento, con una gruesa gota de sudor en su garganta mientras se adentraba en la trastienda junto con Tetsu -_cabra maldita_- y Pon-chan, una vez el mapache le hubiera traído la botella a D.

Leon estaba sentado el sofá de siempre, solo que los animales ya estaban ido a dormir en la trastienda y tenía la camisa abierta y un cabreado Conde estaba frente a él, sujetando en una mano la botella de antiséptico y en la otra, un pañuelo impregnado del contenido de la botella.

-Tienes que ponerte algo en esas heridas y lo sabes, ahora deja de actuar como un chiquillo y…

-Esto no es nada, D – repitió de nuevo, al borde del hastío – Por Dios, ¡No soy un bebé! Se cuidarme solo, ahora deja de preocuparte – y hace un gesto con la mano para desestimar la seriedad del asunto.

Y en realidad no era una mentira. Trabajaba en el departamento de policía de la segunda ciudad más poblada de Estados Unidos, debía estar preparado en todo momento para perder su vida o la de sus amigos, para disparar o ser disparado. Había sido entrenado para eso, de cualquier manera. Unos moretones era algo ínfimo comparado con lo que pudo haber pasado, pero aun así, D armaba un escándalo de todo aquello.

D baja la mirada y procede, parsimoniosamente, a dejar la botella y el pañuelo en la mesa. Leon traga saliva. Cree que quizá ha hecho algo mal cuando el pelinegro se queda en silencio en lugar de responder al comentario.

-¿…D?

D procede a sentarse a junto a Leon, muy callado en el sofá.

-Aunque me digas eso… - murmura D y Leon traga saliva muy fuerte, sin la voluntad suficiente para alejar a D cuando apoya su cabeza en su hombro – Aunque me digas que no me preocupe. Aunque te sepas cuidar y todo eso… yo no dejaré de preocuparme.

Leon está tenso y tiene toda la pinta de querer replicar algo, en serio que quiere replicar algo, pero D se aleja lo suficiente para acariciarle el rostro, y cuando eres alguien como Leon, o sea una persona no muy -nada- acostumbrado a los tratos dulces, y sabes que alguien te acaricia la mejilla y que ese alguien tiene manos delicadas, como si se tratase de una tía y tiene además pinta de tía, pero sabes que no es una tía, posiblemente también sabes que estás boqueando como un pez, porque no atinas a nada que decir.

-Sólo no puedo dejar de hacerlo ¿Vale? – susurra D, silenciando su boca con un dedo cuando ve que por fin está comenzando a recobrar la destreza de formular palabras.

Y de repente lo dice, y Leon vuelve a perder cualquier minima destreza motriz en su cuerpo.

-Eres mi querido detective, simplemente no puedo dejar de preocuparme.

Leon es lento para muchas cosas, pero ninguno de los dos no puede creer que el rubio se haya quedado en silencio por tanto tiempo. Es por eso que D aleja su mano lenta, suavemente, creyendo haber hecho algo muy, pero muy mal y Leon no tiene idea. No tiene ni puñetera idea de porqué; pero por algún motivo en su cerebro se encienden alarmas contra incendio cuando D se sienta más lejos en el sofá y carraspea nerviosamente mientras voltea la mirada.

-Yo… Lo lamento, detective. No quise…

No importa lo que D no hubiera querido hacer, a Leon le preocupa el tono apagado en la voz del pelinegro y sabe que sino dice o hace nada, no se lo perdonará (No, tampoco sabe el porqué no lo haría, pero ¿Quién necesita saberlo en estos momentos?).

Dándose cuenta de que la poca actividad cerebral que había aún en su cabeza no le iba ayuda, decide prescindir de su cabeza y tomar la mano de D entre una de las suyas. D gira bruscamente a verlo, había estado mirando un punto indefinido del suelo hasta que Leon tomó su mano. Leon es muy como un niño, muchas veces no mide las consecuencias de sus actos, ni sabe que si aprieta algo delicado de manera descuidada puede romperlo, pero cuando toma la mano de D, la trata como si fuera algo muy frágil y la aprieta sólo suavemente, demostrando mucha más delicadeza que la que pudiera demostrar nunca con palabras.

D gira de nuevo, sonriendo, pero es diferente. No sonríe de manera falsa, como siempre hace. Leon no está seguro, pero cree que en verdad es una sonrisa sincera, y voltea la mirada cuando comienza a acariciar la mano de D con la misma con la que la está sosteniendo. Cualquier espectador clandestino podría entender la conversación silenciosa que mantienen entre ellos, una conversación a base de manos y miradas que no se atreven a cruzarse que hasta niños de la edad de Chris entenderían.

_Gracias por preocuparte._

_Te quiero._

Sólo en ese momento, Chris decide que es hora de dormir.

Fin

_Los mejores descubrimientos, son los que haces a media luz, cuando eres un crío, y todos te creen dormido ;P_

(1) North Beach es el vecindario italiano en Los Ángeles (algo como el Little Italy de New York). Queda relativamente cerca de Chinatown. El comentario del compañero de Leon viene del hecho de que Leon siempre _siempre_ está en Chinatown.

(2) Tenía algunas ideas sobre como podrían ser los compañeros de oficina de Jill y Leon, y me los imaginaba turnándose para ir por el almuerzo, entre otras cosas. Decidí cortar a los demás compañeros, pero dejé la idea. (Culpo a mi obsesión por NAVY y CSI de esto)

(3) Se supone que el jefe de Jill y Leon no tiene nombre ni cargo establecido en el manga, sin embargo, decidí darle el cargo de sargento, en estos momentos, no recuerdo ni porqué motivo (Sé que googleé algo sobre el LAPD, pero no estoy segura de cómo influyó eso en el cargo que le di al jefe).

Esto fue escrito hace un muy buen tiempo, posiblemente al principio del 2009. Estaba entre los archivos que pude rescatar después de la muerte de mi laptop, entre los documentos de una amiga. En general, prefiero no publicar nada, pero considero que quizá sea mejor publicarlo porque LeonD es la pareja que se me ha hecho más difícil de sacar de la cabeza, y merece algo de crédito por eso, supongo. Lo he editado un poco, ya que me es muy fácil hablar desde la cabeza de Leon, pero no del Conde.

De cualquier manera, estoy plenamente consciente de que posiblemente parezca no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, pero fue algo que se me ocurrió a manera de One-Shot, así que supongo que quedará así.

¿Opiniones?

~_Atenea Cortis_


End file.
